Trick Or Treat
by Blank White Mask
Summary: Mukuro and Chrome finally decided that no one else is to have Tsunayoshi but themselves, and they're willing to go to any measure just to get him. Dark, 692796, Songfic, oneshot.


I do not own!

00000000000000

…_..Trick?_

Harshness is all Mukuro had ever known.

From young, the harshness of the Estraneo scientists. All they ever cared about was results. It didn't matter, if the children died in writhing agony. To them, it was simply another failed subject, and you know what they say- when you fail, try again. Even now, he could still feel rubber gloved hands pinning him down onto the hard metal operating tables, gouging out his right eye, injecting fiery liquid into his veins-no need for anaesthetic, too expensive, too unnecessary. Nightmares of his past still haunted him every now and then, even after eradicating the Estraneo and escaping the Vindice. But somehow, he still didn't feel satisfied. How could that be? The unhappiness that haunted him was gone, he was living in relative comfort with his companions-not that he'd ever call them _friends,_ that was too absurd- but still, he wasn't satisfied.

Then, he came to a conclusion.

Maybe his hatred didn't only end at the Estraneo, but as the Mafia, as a whole. Disgusting, Mafia dogs that simply allowed, simply accepted things like human experimentation without batting an eyelid. After all, no one, nobody had ever helped them, even when he so desperately called out for help on the operating table with tubes connected to his right eye as liquid fire poured through his veins. So, he decided that for the good for everyone, the Mafia should be destroyed, so no child would ever have parents that value Famiglia over family.

Of course, his companions, Ken and Chikusa readily agreed. He got a hold of the Ranking Prince Fuuta, and forced him to hand over the list of strongest people at Nanimori High, where he knew the future Vongola Decimo was studying at. Surely, he had to be on the list, why would the Mafia choose a weak child for the throne of the Vongola?

Well, things don't always go as planned. The Vongola candidate turned out to be much weaker than he anticipated, but somehow managed to defeat him in a blaze of beautiful, orange flames. He gritted his teeth, expecting to be killed, but the finishing blow never came. That's right; he was far too weak, far too kind and compassionate…

He knew he made Tsunayoshi uncomfortable; but somehow he was always treated with acceptance, as if he was normal person, a normal person without a strange laugh, without terrifying supernatural powers, without the odd eye that made him different from others…

He liked being around Tsunayoshi. He craved for Tsunayoshi's kind, unknowingly caring words. Wasn't it only fair, when he had such a terrible past? Shouldn't he be receiving more of Tsunayoshi's love? But alas, those other pesky so-called guardians always demanded his Tsunayoshi's attention, leaving little left for him.

He _needed_ Tsunayoshi. So what was he to do? Then, the answer came to him. So simple, so easy, he almost laughed at why it didn't come to him earlier.

All he had to do was get rid of the distractions hindering Tsunayoshi.

000000000000000

…_.Or Treat?_

Neglect is all Nagi has ever known.

From young, the neglect from her parents. They didn't care what she did all, as long she got good grades and socialized well, to be one of the 'in' crowd, so they could parade her around like a trophy as the perfect daughter of a wealthy businessman and a model. But when a car rammed into her as she chased after that cat, her parents simply threw her away. After all, when a toy gets broken, you throw it away, right? But if you really loved that toy, you'd try to fix it. Her parents, her supposedly loving parents, didn't want to cut themselves up for a useless girl with no friends, whereas they had such successful, such beautiful lives ahead of them.

When she had been saved by Mukuro-sama, she was grateful, but not truly happy. Not that she didn't appreciate what Mukuro-sama did for her, of course not! When she was introduced to Ken and Chikusa, the aching gap in her heart lessened a little. Of course, she wasn't treated the best, but it was still a huge improvement compared as from the parents. But, she wasn't satisfied.

Nagi- no, Chrome was angry with herself; how could that be so? She had friends, she had a saviour, and she even had her life! How could she be so ungrateful when these people, despite being Mafia criminals, treated her so well?

But when Chrome met Boss during the Ring Battles, she finally understood. Boss, who accepted her so unconditionally, allowed her to participate the battle to fight for his sake, when he had no idea who she was or where she came from. He disregarded her similarity to Mukuro-sama, and trusted her enough to let her fight for him. Chrome, who had never been treated like that before, didn't know how to react, so she simply kissed him on the cheek and hoped that her feelings conveyed to him.

She knew how weak she was compared to the other guardians, deeming herself too weak to be around Boss. But Boss went out of the way to take care after her; coming over personally to Kokuyo Land with riceballs, just to make sure she was eating okay. The gap in her heart slowly lessened, every time she was around him. She wanted-no, _craved_ for her Boss's kindness and acceptance.

But all those other Guardians, those who were constantly around him, were all so strong. How could she ever be strong enough to stand next to Boss? So, she decided that she would get stronger, so that she could protect Boss and his wonderfully warm smile. She trained, under the tutelage of Mukuro-sama, and became a lot more powerful, but with her missing organs, she would never be able to fight all by herself. Useless. Yet, she still wanted to be by his side. But how?

She frowned her one violet eye. If she couldn't go to Boss, then Boss would have to come to her.

0000000000000

Tsuna shuddered, walking up the path to the eerie mansion. Dead trees surrounded the front yard; grass wild and unkempt. Tsuna internally cursed Mukuro and Chrome; surely they could have chosen a place that wasn't so scary! The wind blew, rustling the dry leaves that littered the ground.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun. So glad you could join us today,"

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked, whipping around to face the intruder. "Mukuro! Don't scare me like that!"

Mukuro chuckled, jumping down from his perch in the trees. "Well, don't stand around like that. Come inside," he said, striding to the old mansion's oak doors.

"B-boss," greeted Chrome, gracefully leaping down from the trees opposite where Mukuro had been sitting. "Come in,"

Tsuna frowned as his hyper intuition spiked, but entered the mansion, followed by his Mist guardians.

The doors swung shut behind him.

00000000000000

The mansion had no electricity, so Chrome lit a few candles, placing them around the lavishly decorated table. The flickering candlelight threw everything into a sharper focus, making everything seem scarier than before.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun, want do you want with your tea?" Mukuro grinned, pouring out a cup of tea.

"Sugar, please." Tsunayoshi replied uneasily, accepting the cup.

"Here, Boss." Chrome settled a plate of cakes in front of him, before seating herself next to Mukuro.

Tsuna sipped his tea, noting that the tea seemed to be awfully sweet. "So," he said, munching into a cinnamon bun, "Why did you call me here?"

"Oya? We just wanted to see our beloved Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smirked.

"What? Don't tell me you invited me to this creepy mansion just so that you could see me," Tsuna frowned. Maybe it was just the candlelight, but everything seemed to blur into each other. He felt so comfortable, but that could've been the warmth of the burning candles. His vision darkened, and it seemed like a very good idea, just to fall asleep right here…

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of Mukuro's laughter.

0000000000000

When Tsuna woke up, he found himself in an empty room, nothing remarkable about it. Vaguely, he wondered how he got here. He had been meeting Mukuro and Chrome, to talk about something…

Chrome! Mukuro! They would be worried! How could he be so impolite just to drift off at the table! He had to get out of here and apologize for being so rude. Really, what was he thinking…

He tried to open the door, finding it locked. How strange. He banged on the door, hoping Mukuro or Chrome would unlock it. Finally, the lock gave through. Tsuna bolted through the door, finding no one in the next room. He dashed through the endless halls of the mansion, meeting no one. Finally, the end of the corridor was in sight. Tsuna burst into the room, finding his Mist guardians standing in the middle of the room.

Bodies were strewn around the place. Wait… that was Lambo! And Onii-san! Frightened, Tsuna casted a glance around the room, finding all of his guardians unconscious. "Y-yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! A-are you alright?!"

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi kun, they won't answer you," Mukuro grinned. "They're currently incapable of talking, just like Skylark-kun right here," he continued, kicking the body lying at his feet.

"Sorry, Boss." A voice said from behind him. Tsuna whipped around, finding Chrome closing the door. She curtsied gracefully, before poising her trident and taking a swipe at him.

"Chrome! What are you doing?!" Tsuna managed to dodge her attack, but Chrome ran towards him, trident aimed at his throat. Tsuna could barely get out of the way in time. Shit, he left his gloves and pills at home! Chrome continued to attack, but she didn't seem to want to kill him. She slammed the end of her trident to the ground, and lotus flowers sprang forth and wrapped around Tsuna. Tsuna struggled as the vines tightened around his throat. When did Chrome become this strong? The vines slowly constricted his neck, cutting off his oxygen. As his mind slowly slipped into oblivion again, he heard Mukuro's echoing claps vibrating around the room.

00000000000000

As Tsuna came to, the first thing he realized was that he was tied up and blindfolded. He struggled against the bonds, managing to slip down the edge of the blindfold to see.

He saw Mukuro and Chrome sitting at the table, eating as if nothing was wrong. The candlelight flickered, casting eerie shapes on the wall. Tsuna blinked, and they were gone.

What? Where had they gone to? They were just sitting there a moment ago, and-

Suddenly, they were right in front of him, making Tsuna jump.

"Oya, oya, what a naughty child you are, how dare you wake up so early?" Mukuro grinned.

"If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?" Chrome raised her trident.

"Ah-hah-a, guys," Tsuna laughed nervously, "Joke's over, could you untie me please?"

Chrome smiled. "Hey look, you're laughing now. Isn't that just the cutest sight, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro smiled sadly. "But you're still blinded by the lies that are your guardians, so let's play again tonight, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna's blindfold slipped down completely, blocking his vision for a moment. And then, when his vision cleared, they were gone again.

"_Hey…"_

"W-who's there?" Tsuna stuttered nervously. Images came flickering into his head. Him giving riceballs to Chrome; him stopping a fight between Mukuro and Hibari-san; Chrome kissing him on the cheek; him laughing together with Mukuro and Chrome; Memories of him and his Mist guardians. This had to be an illusion, it surely had to be. Memories don't suddenly start replaying in your head, right?

"_Give me that…?"_

Chrome, from behind, gently wrapped her arms around him, hugging him into her bosom. "Don't worry, Boss," she whispered into his ear. "We won't hurt you."

Tsuna shivered. Something was very, very, wrong. His hyper intuition was screaming at him to get out get out get out-

"Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun," chuckled Mukuro from behind. "Why are you trembling like a scared little mouse? Maybe a drink of milk will comfort you," Mukuro tapped the end of his trident to the ground and an illusion spread from where the ground had come into contact with the trident.

_They were in a ballroom, and Tsuna found himself on the ground wearing Primo's mantle, looking up at his Mist Guardians. Mukuro, clad in an expensive-looking suit, held out his hand towards him. Instinctively, Tsuna grabbed hold of the outstretched hand, and was pulled upwards into a standing position. Chrome, dressed in a lilac gown, kneeled down in front of him and kissed his ring finger. His Vongola ring appeared out of nowhere. Chrome stood up, and pulled him towards the doors of the ballroom. Outside, Tsuna could see the Vongola mansion in the distance. They moved, dream-like, with suprising speed towards the mansion._

_Standing at the entrance were all of his Guardians. They all had an odd look on their faces, but Tsuna couldn't seem to place it. They all entered the mansion, where an elaborate throne was placed in the center of everything. Chrome led him up the stairs of the throne, and Tsuna obediently sat on it. Frowning, Tsuna knew something was wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what._

_To his left, Mukuro perched on the armrest of the throne, grinning widely. To his right, Chrome. They almost looked like sentinels guarding a treasure, Tsuna thought with a slight giggle._

0000000000000

Mukuro looked down at the peacefully sleeping figure of Tsunayoshi. All of the Guardians stood quietly by the wall, their one red eye shining in the dark. This was just perfect. He had control of all the Guardians, and now, the Vongola Decimo. How simple, how easy it would be to destroy the Mafia now. Tsunayoshi wouldn't have to become the next boss of Vongola, and the Mafia would be gone, wasn't that just a win-win situation?

Chrome smiled, seating herself next to Boss. She didn't mind sharing Boss with Mukuro-sama. Now she would be able to live together with the people she cherished the most, and finally be truly happy. Wasn't that such a cliché happy ending?

Tsuna awoke, and smiled at his Mist Guardians.

His mismatched red and brown eyes gleamed.

…_Both!_

A/N: This is a songfic, inspired by Trick or Treat by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. I know there are a lot of fics like this, so don't flame me! Sorry for any grammar mistakes that might come up. . Please leave a review!


End file.
